guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Alter Bridge
Alter Bridge is an American rock band based in Orlando, Florida. The band was formed in 2004 by then-former members of Creed, Mark Tremonti (lead guitar, vocals), Brian Marshall (bass) and Scott Phillips (drums), with Myles Kennedy (lead vocals, rhythm guitar), formerly of The Mayfield Four. The group made their Guitar Hero debut as their song Come To Life is featured in Guitar Hero: Van Halen. Prior to their appearance, The band was originally set to appear in Guitar Hero 5, but however a list containing 83 artists in the game was released and Alter Bridge was left out. This was later clarified by Michael Tremonti who said that they thought that one of their songs is going to be use in the game. Instead the band will appear in upcoming expansion pack to Guitar Hero that is going to be sold at all gaming retail stores which turned out to be Guitar Hero: Van Halen. Band members Current * Myles Kennedy - vocals, guitar * Mark Tremonti - guitar, vocals * Brian Marshall - bass guitar * Scott Phillips - drums, percussion Discography Studio albums * One Day Remains (2004) ** Their first single "Open Your Eyes", which was followed by "Find The Real" and "Broken Wings". ** The album, which was certified Gold by the RIAA, was released by Wind-Up Records. After the release the band soon split from the label. It is said that Wind-Up, which was also Creed's and Scott Stapp's record labels, was pressing for a Creed reunion, which was the main reason Alter Bridge decided to buy out their contract with the label. * Blackbird (2007) ** This record yielded "Rise Today", as well as other hits like "Ties That Bind" which was released as a single in the UK only, "Watch Over You", "Before Tomorrow Comes", and the title track "Blackbird". * AB III (2010) ** The band's third record, released on Roadrunner Records, featured the single Isolation, which peaked on #8 of the billboard charts. The album was well received among fans and critics alike, even though it was darker than the previous two recordings. Live albums and compilations * Live from Amsterdam ** Four versions of the dvd will be released, the first of which was released on August 4, and was a single disc-only version sold exclusively at venues during the Creed tour. Another, which will also include one disc, has an hour's worth of bonus features, had a release date for September 29.needed The third version will be possibly released on the same date and will be a deluxe version; it will be a box set with an extensive book and documentary on the band, and 2 hours of bonus features. The final version will be a Blu-ray version and will be released at a currently unknown date. ** The retail version of the DVD has been delayed due to legal complications between their former label, Wind-up Records, and their current, Universal Republic Records. A new release date has not yet been confirmed, but the single disc version of the DVD can now be bought online at Amazon. Lead singer Myles Kennedy has issued an apology to the fans for the delay on his MySpace page and the band's official website. Trivia * WWE Hall of Famer Edge used an edit version of "Metalingus" as his entrance theme song. The band would later appear with him in a backstage segment on an episode of WWE Monday Night Raw performing an acoustic version of "Find The Real" as Edge reffered to the band as his good friends after being interrupted by Todd Grisham. * In late 2008, rumors of a Creed reunion had resurfaced. The rumors were addressed on April 2, 2009 when the official Creed website was uploaded with a video stating that "Creed will rise again". In late April 2009, Creed finally released an official press release, officially confirming the rumors after months of speculation. The band went on tour and released the new album, Full Circle, on October 27, 2009. However, Alter Bridge have stated that they have no plans of disbanding and a new MySpace page for an upcoming live DVD was created. *An edited version of "Open Your Eyes" is featured on the soundtrack for Madden NFL 2005. * The band recorded an instrumental track for Total Guitar magazine called "Ahavo Rabo Taco Salad". The song was to be a Mark Tremonti song originally but the rest of Alter Bridge soon got involved. * After the Boston Red Sox won the World Series in 2004, a live video of Alter Bridge performing "Open Your Eyes" with then-Red Sox players Johnny Damon, Kevin Millar, and Bronson Arroyo surfaced on the internet. The band performed the song again at the 2005 MLB All-Star Game in Detroit with Damon and Mike Piazza onstage. * Although never released as a single, "In Loving Memory" is one of the band's most popular songs among fans and is performed frequently in concert. On November 5th, 2008 in Glasgow, an electric version of the song was performed for the first time, and has since became a regular feature in their live shows. Mark Tremonti wrote the song about the death of his mother. In an interview he said: "There are a lot of themes on this record that are very personal, for example 'In Loving Memory' is about my mother who recently passed away. In terms of purely personal significance, you cannot get any deeper than that. It is definitely a sad, but uplifting song." Contributions to Guitar Hero Come to Life - Guitar Hero Van Halen Ties That Bind - Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock K Cry of Achilles - Guitar Hero Live O Addicted to Pain - Guitar Hero Live Category:Bands